


Sex on the Beach

by remivel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Dean, Bartender Cas, Bartenders, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remivel/pseuds/remivel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn’t a shy person. He has a lot of friends, and he never has problems picking up women at bars. However, there’s something about Castiel that makes him act like an awkward teenager. He’s been thinking of asking Castiel out for months. But first, he needs to muster enough courage to come up to him and say ‘hi!’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dc_summerlovin over at LJ. Recipient: robbidybobbin  
> Prompt: bartender!Cas, awkward!Dean, with a tiny bit of the other prompt involving a College Library thrown in.

        “For the last time, I’m not stalking him,” Dean said as he took the seat next to Garth. They haven’t been in this new pub for more than two minutes and already Sam was bringing up Dean’s current source of sexual frustration.

        “Stalking who?” Garth asked.

        “Angel eyes,” Sam supplied.

        “Ahh, right. The English major!” Garth said in understanding. 

        “Why angel eyes?” Jess asked.

        “Because according to Dean, he has these big, blue eyes and a face so beautiful, it’s as if you’re looking at an angel from heaven.”

        “What the—? Dude, I didn’t say anything like that!” Dean objected.

        Sam shrugged. “Sounded like that to me.”

        “What was his name again?” Garth asked. “The poor guy Dean’s stalking… Cassiel?” 

        “It’s Castiel,” Dean corrected him immediately. “And I’m not stalking him, alright?”

        “Sure you’re not,” Sam said. Then he turned to Jess, “The only reason you’ll find Dean in the library nowadays is because he’s spying on Castiel.”

        Jess grinned widely and looked at Dean, who was now looking very annoyed that they were ganging up on him. “But you _have_ talked to this guy, right?” she asked Dean. When Dean just looked down and blushed slightly, Jess’ jaw dropped. “How’d you even know his name?”

        Dean slumped in his chair and mumbled. “Bribed the first year working in the library to give me his information—hey! Don’t look at me like that, Sam waited for almost an hour outside the auditorium just so he can accidentally bump in to you.”

        Jaw dropping further, Jess turned to Sam. “No way.”

        Sam just chuckled. “I guess stalker tendencies run in our family,” he said just before Jess playfully punched him in the arm.

        “Okay, you have to go up to this guy and at least introduce yourself,” Jess told Dean.

        “That’s what we’ve been tellin’ him,” Garth said. “Almost a year and he still hasn’t made a move.”

        “Y’know what? I need a drink,” Dean said, pushing his chair out and standing up. “And maybe when I come back, you kids have something better to talk about.”

        “Awww, Dean. Alright, we won’t talk about your big gay crush. Come back with drinks for us, okay?” he heard Sam say.

        Dean just raised his hand and flipped his brother off.

+++

        Dean sat on the barstool and peered around the counter to catch a glimpse of the bartender. There was no one. “What’s a guy gotta do to get some drinks around here?” he mumbled to himself.

        “The bartender just went to get my drink,” said the woman beside him.

        He turned to look at her and his breath got caught. He didn’t know what it was, maybe it was those big round eyes that reminded him so much Castiel, but soon Dean found himself putting on his most charming smile and facing the woman completely. “Oh? I take it you drink some special wine they keep at the back?”

        She smiled as she leaned an elbow on the counter and tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear. Oh, she was very pretty. “Nothing special. Why are you asking?”

        “No reason,” Dean feigned nonchalance. “Just so I know what to order for you later.”

        “Really?” she sounded slightly unimpressed. “Why? So you can get me tipsy?”

        “Hey, I’m offended that you would think I’d need to get a woman drunk,” Dean said, though the smile on his face said otherwise. “I don’t do it like that.”

        This made her chuckle. “Alright. So how do you do it, then?” she asked.

        “Well first, I get the introductions over with,” he said, reaching a hand out to shake her hand. “Hi, I’m Dean.”

        “Anna,” she replied, shaking his hand. Just then, a drink that looked almost like chocolate milkshake was placed in front of Anna, and Dean heard the bartender speak before he saw him.

        “Can I get you anything?” he asked.

        “Uh yeah, give me…” Dean began, turning to face the bartender, and almost instantly, Dean froze and forgot how to breathe.

        It was Castiel. In front of him. Close enough to touch. And oh yeah, he was talking to him. Castiel was talking to him! The object of his sexual frustrations. The guy he dreamt about at night. The guy he always imagined he’d take back to his baby for something fun. A quickie or maybe even—

        “…a blowjob,” Dean said aloud. Shit. “No, uh, orgasm.” Shit shit shit. He looked down on the counter to see a conveniently placed drinks menu. “Let’s see,” he said as he tried to laugh off his embarrassment. He decided to order the first thing he saw on the menu. “Butt sex,” he read out loud without thinking, then froze again.

        Distantly, he heard Anna laughing beside him. “Really, Dean? That’s your drink of choice?” she asked.  
Dean glanced at Anna then looked up at Castiel, saw that yes, it _was_ Castiel in all his blue-eyed, fair-skinned, gorgeous glory, and whoops—can’t look at the sun for too long—he quickly returned his gaze to the menu. 

        A couple stools to the left, a mortified man looked at Dean and saw the way he practically salivated when he looked at the bartender. 

        Then Dean began to rattle off every single drink that popped out to him. “Screaming orgasm, leg spreader, blue balls...” 

        The man’s face visibly paled as he took his beer and bid a hasty retreat to the tables.  
“…slippery nipple, slow comfortable screw, violent fuck… Jesus, what’s with all these names, eh?” he chuckled nervously.

        “What will it be?” he heard Castiel say. And oh god, just the sound of the man’s voice was doing weird things to his stomach, and apparently, to his higher brain function as well. Because for a moment there, Dean actually thought Castiel was asking him if he wanted a violent fuck or a slow comfortable screw better.

        Dean gave up, pointed to a drink (he doubted he could still speak anyway) and waited for Castiel to leave before he released the breath he was holding. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat (close proximity to Castiel always did have an effect to his nether regions) and cursed under his breath.  
It took him another minute to realize the sound he was hearing was Anna laughing at his side again. 

        “Real smooth, Dean,” she said in amusement.

        Dean resisted the urge to slump on the counter. “I got caught off guard. I go to the same university as that dude,” he told her, keeping his voice down in case Castiel heard any of it.

        “Oh?” she asked, a smile tracing her lips as she sipped her drink. “You two know each other?”

        “Not really,” Dean admitted. “But I see him in the library all the time,” Dean said defensively. “Just didn’t think he’d be the bartender type, you know?”

        “If that’s the case, then maybe it’s time you got to know each other. You never know if you’d need library favors, right?” she asked, and Dean didn’t know if that wink she gave him was a good thing or a bad thing.

        Castiel returned with a tall glass of something orange and red, garnished with a lemon wedge and a tiny blue umbrella. It looked, for lack of a better word, girly. What the heck did Dean just order?

        “Sex on the beach,” Castiel said, pushing the drink across the counter to Dean.

        Dean could only look up and gape at Castiel. Funny how the word ‘sex’ coming from Castiel’s mouth almost sounded like the real thing. 

        “This is what you ordered. Or do you want something else?” Castiel asked, and he sounded a bit irritated.

        “No, uh, this is fine,” Dean said the moment he found his voice again. He took a tentative sip, and found that it tasted better than it looked. He’s had worse things in his mouth.

        “Hey, Cas, by the way…” Anna began, and Dean felt a stab of something in his gut. Did she just call him ‘Cas?’ “…Dean told me you two go to school together.”

        Dean felt betrayed. Before he could get a word in, Anna spoke again. “You hardly get any people from your school here. You two should totally chat.”

        “I’m working,” Castiel told her.

        “Well, no one else is ordering right now. I’ll leave you boys to chat while I go sit somewhere more comfortable for my back,” she said, hopping down from the barstool and picking up her drink. “See you guys later!” she said before promptly leaving the two alone.

        Dean gulped nervously as he looked to his sides. Shit. Must be a slow night. “So… uh, I’m Dean, by the way,” he said.

        “Castiel,” he said.

        “I know,” Dean said before he could stop himself. “I-I see you at school sometimes…” Dean said immediately. He looked up at Castiel cautiously and Castiel just stared back at him. 

        “Yes, you’re often in the library,” was Castiel’s reply.

        “Uh… yeah,” Dean answered. He looked at his drink, then remembered his earlier conversation with Sam and the others and realized this had to stop. “Fuck it,” Dean muttered under his breath. “Look,” he said, bracing his hands on the edge of the counter. He stared Castiel straight in the eyes and said, “I know this is gonna sound weird. You don’t know me… I see you a lot at school—not that I’m staking you or anything like that! I swear I’m not!—and I just, I’ve been thinking about coming up to you and asking you out for a really long time. The only reason I’m even _in_ the library is because you’re there.”

        Dean watched Castiel’s face for any reaction, but all he got was a blank look. Not good. “I know it’s too soon to ask you out so I’m not going to… but, just say something?”

        “So let me get this straight,” Castiel began. “Everything you said then, that’s you _not_ asking me out?”

        Dean blinked. “No?”

        “That’s new,” Castiel said. “I’ve never ‘not’ been asked out before.”

        “Huh?” Dean asked dumbly.

        “A lot of customers ask me out and it’s my policy to refuse them,” Castiel said honestly. 

        “Oh,” Dean said in disappointment.

        “But since you weren’t asking me out, there’s nothing for me to refuse.”

        It took Dean a minute, but eventually, it clicked. “Wait, are you saying…?”

        “My shift ends in two hours. If you’re still here by then… you’re welcome to a late night burger at this place—“

        “Are you kidding me?” Dean said, face splitting into a wide grin. “I fucking love burgers!”

        Castiel’s lips twitch into a small, barely there smile, but it was enough to make Dean feel like jelly again. “Great,” he said. “We could talk about how you’re _not_ stalking me all this time.”

        Dean chuckled. “Trade secrets, sorry. My lips are sealed.”

        “Of course,” Castiel said with a nod. “Now are you still going to pretend you like that or can I get you a beer?” he asked.

        Dean looked down at his neglected drink, and chuckled. “A beer? Yeah, a beer sounds nice.”

        Castiel took the glass and turned to get Dean’s beer. Dean spared a glance back at his table, and saw that the fuckers were watching them the entire time. Sam raised a couple thumbs up at him and mouthed ‘Way to go, big boy!’ Dean just flipped his brother off again, and returned his attention to Castiel and his fresh glass of beer.

        “Here you go, Mr. Winchester,” Castiel said as he handed Dean his beer.

        “Thanks!” Dean said, sipping the beer. As he placed his beer down, it occurred to him. “Wait, I never told you my last name. How’d you—“

        “Trade secrets, sorry,” Castiel said, just as a woman came up to the bar to order. “My lips are sealed,” he told Dean before he walked away and left Dean grinning stupidly to himself.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I struggled so much with the 2000 word limit, there’s a sequel comin’ up next week (high chance of more awkwardness… and porn). Check back if you want more (did I mention porn?). Thanks for reading!


End file.
